


It's a New Day!

by YouAreMySecret



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, Fluff, ISAKxEVEN - Freeform, M/M, SKAM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMySecret/pseuds/YouAreMySecret
Summary: Isak and Even’s first day of school after everything that happened in Season 3. Just a little fluff to brighten up our day! 





	

Isak wakes up to Even’s smiling face looking down at him as his arms wrap around his lover.   
“Good Morning!” Even says as he peppers Isak with kisses. “Time to wake up now. We still need to go to school.”   
“No… I just want to sleep with you here forever…” replies Isak as he tightens his hold on Even.   
“Well… how about I give you a kiss? Will you wake up now?” asks Even.   
“No… but if you make love to me, I think I’ll wake up then…” muses Isak as he climbs on top of Even.  
“Well then! I guess I have no choice…” laughs Even as he brings down Isak’s face to kiss senselessly while roaming his hands on the naked back of his lover. 

~ 

Isak felt a little strange as most of the students were looking at him as he walks to Jonas, Magnus and Madhi who were all smiling at him.   
“Yo Man! Good Morning!” says Jonas as he reaches for Isak’s hand.  
It is then that Isak remembers the weight of the hand clasped with his own and why all the students were looking at him.   
He suddenly blushes as he looks at Even who is smiling brightly at him with a blush on his face as well.   
They took a moment to stare at each other and appreciate what they have before Isak removes his hand from Even to shake Jonas’ hand and greet him a good morning. 

“So, what do you guys have today?” asks Even as he looks towards the group.   
“We have Math but Isak has Biology,” replies Madhi as they walk towards the entrance of the school.   
“Yeah! I’ll see you guys later then?” says Isak as he greets his friends good bye.  
“See you later! And don’t forget to bring Even with you!” says Magnus as he gives Isak a hug good bye.   
Isak then looks at Even as he wraps his hand around his lover’s neck in exchange for Even’s hands wrapped around his waist.   
“How about you handsome? Where will you go?” asks Isak.  
“Well, I was planning on bringing this cute guy to class…” replies Even.  
“Really? And who’s this cute guy? Is he hotter than me?” teases Isak.  
“Hmm… he is definitely hot! Just like you!” says Even as he kisses Isak on the lips. 

~ 

As they walk the hallway, all eyes were still looking at them especially now that Even has his arms wrapped around Isak’s waist and was whispering sweet things to his ear.   
A group of girls walked to them and told them how they were such a cute couple.   
“Thank you! It’s because I have such a cute man with me,” replies Even.   
“No… it’s because I have this hot man with me,” Isak rebuttals.   
They looked at each other with smiles on their faces. 

They continued to walk towards Isak’s biology classroom but before he stepped inside, Even pulled him to the side and told him, “I love you Isak Valtersen!”   
“I love you too Even Bech Næsheim!” kisses Isak. 

 

END


End file.
